Our past together
by agssaamor
Summary: In this fanfiction i wrote, we'll find out about Shang's past and why the love between him and Mulan is perfect. (Please don't blame me if I made some mistakes, it's my first fanfiction.)


**Hey guys! I hope you all like this fanfiction I've written in honor of my favorite Disney movie of all times: Mulan**

**I just love this movie and it has taught me that for be a real **_girl worth fighting for__**, **_**I had to be brave and defend what I believed; that if you really care about someone, you're not willing to give that person up; and even when your friends make mistakes, if they are real friends, you always forgive them.**

**Here, I've written a backstory for Shang, he is a character that everyone who has saw the movie loves; but despite that, we don´t know anything about his past; all we know is that he was the first on his class in the military school, he doesn´t have a mother and his father was a great general who died at the Hun attack.**

**But in the first movie, (for this fanfiction I'm counting the second movie of Mulan) we can see that the General Li, the Emperor and our beloved Li Shang, hate the Huns and especially Shan Yu.**

**Here's the reason according to this story I wrote. **

**NO ONE CAN REPUBLISH THIS FANFICTION WITHOUT LEAVING CREDITS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR! **

**I hope you like, call me Akisa-san, and enjoy your reading.**

**Chapter one.**

It was a normal summer morning in a very busy village of the middle kingdom; people walking the streets, horse carts back and forth, kids running after each other, and an eleven-year-old boy had a good reason to run:

"AAHHH! I swear I didn't mean to get your new coat dirty!"

"But you did it! Now you're going to see what I am able to do! Let's catch him guys!" Said a very upset boy.

The name of the eleven-year-old boy was Li Shang, he always suffered bullying by the other boys, because " according to them'' he looked like a girl, for having hip-length hair with a messy bangs and even knowing how to fight, he was against violence. But his fighting skills were useful for escaping from the other boys.

"I know what I can do!" Shang thought and quickly entered a bumpy street where it would be difficult for the other kids to run, but not for him. He jumped from one wall to the other to avoid getting his feet dirty of mud, slid swiftly under fallen wooden beams but tripped in a hole and fell, with his long hair falling over his face.

He got up and continued running, but thanks to the fall, the kids were almost reaching him. But suddenly something unexpected happened and saved him.

"Come here!" He heard a girl's voice as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside in a dark alley. Shang thought someone tried to kidnap him, but he could only say "LET ME…" before one hand covered his mouth.

The boy saw the group run straight through the dark alley without even looking to see if he was there.

The little girl who saved him said: "Sorry to grab you that way, but I saw what was going on and that was the way I found to help you." She said as took her hand from his mouth.

Although it was too dark to see the girl's face clearly, he could feel the sweetness in her voice. "No problem, thank you very much, if it wasn't for that, I'd be covered in bruises now." He said calmly.

"Let's get out of here and walk around the streets" She said. "Good idea, it's very hot here, I'm even sweating." Shang added.

Both left the alley and he saw a girl bit younger than him, who was wearing her hair in two ponytails, a long-sleeved gray shirt with a knee length skirt that showed off the boots she was wearing with a brown pants.

"What's your name?" Shang asked smiling. "Sorry but my parents don't allow me to tell my name for someone they don't know." Said the girl innocently. "Then what can I call you?"

"You can call me _Moon_; my parents say that my eyes are bright as a full moon" "I think they're right" He answered. "Alright, if you won't tell me your name, I won't say mine neither." The girl raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Then I can call you…" She said an incomplete sentence. "Li, that's my clan name, you can call me by this name." "Ok, 'Li', how old are you?" "I'm eleven years old, and how about you?" He answered back and asked. "I'm eight years old" "Moon" said calmly. Shang was surprised, her height and her behavior made her look almost his age.

"Why did those fools tried beating you up?" She asked confused.

"They say I look like a girl because of my hair and they always mess with me, since I don't like to use violence, but as my dad always says; a real man doesn't fight for futile reasons." He said it relatively quietly, but she frowned and gritted her teeth, visibly expressing her anger. "What's wrong?"

He asked but before he could say something else, Moon said angrily: "Are you an idiot or something?! Never let anyone mess with you or someone you care about!" Shang was surprised at what he heard, she acted so firmly, and also, his mother had said the same thing once, not long ago.

His mother was a very kind woman, with hip-length hair loose almost all time, what wasn't normal for an over thirty-year-old married woman, but Li Wang never followed the standards of that time, and at home for example, she was the boss of her husband and son. She looked younger than she really was, sporting a very beautiful body and a very beautiful face; with an intense gaze; thick but well-drawn eyebrows that accentuated her dark, glowing eyes; the angles of her face were harmonious.

If you put her and her son together, it was easy to tell the physical similarities these two had. They were almost equal in personality too; both had a strong temperament, seemed tough at first but when know them better you can see their kinder side.

"Come with me Li, if you really know how to fight, you'll teach those ones a lesson!" Said the girl, pulling him by the wrist. "I think you're right Moon." He agreed with her, besides, he was already tired of asking his father for money pretending to buy candy when he actually gave these coins to the other boys, luckily, his father was very rich, since the rank of General made him one of the richest people in the middle kingdom.

The two children approached the bunch of petty delinquents; a chubby boy, a few inches smaller than Shang, approached them saying: "Hey guys! Looks like that 'female boy' is not afraid after all!" "He is certainly not afraid! You who are! Bunch of jerks! A boy who has courage fights alone! Don't need the friend's help." Moon angrily cried out to the boys who were always bothering him.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Said one of the boys whose height made him look younger than her "Will you beat us?" "I won't; he will!" Moon said it proudly as Shang tucked his hair into a bun, with an expression of fury on his face.

"Now I'll show to you all what I'm really capable to do!" He said with an "I'll kill you all" expression on his face. The boys ran towards him screaming and tried to punch him all at the same time, but he jumped super high and kicked two of them in the face at the same time, his feet barely touched the ground and he spun around punching one boy in face who was behind him.

The fighting moves that the boys used had no effect on him, he dodged the moves easily; after trying so hard to hit him, and rarely succeeded, the injured boys gave up, but before leaving, the chubby boy cried out: "We admit it! You're so much stronger than all of us together! We'll not bother you again, just pretend we don't exist!" And the boys used their remaining forces to run away while Shang and Moon laughed a lot.

Both almost cried from laughing, when they stopped, they walked back through the streets. Moon put her hands in his hair and un-tied his bun. "You won't need to run from those clods again."

"Let's bet a race!" He said excitedly. "I warn you'll win." She returned defiantly. "Prepare, point and GO!" Shang said and they both started running at full speed; Moon quickly surpassed him on the race, she ran toward a bridge over a lake, but she barely stepped on the bridge and the boards broke, he just heard a scream from her before noticing what happened.

"MOON!" Shang cried out desperately and ran fast to the bridge. He got on his knees and saw her hanging by her hands and looking at him with an expression of fear on her face.

"Help me Li!" The little girl begged for help extending one hand, and he extended one of his hands trying to catch hers.

"Almost… Got it!" He said as grabbed her hand and pulled her up the bridge and both left the bridge before more board broke.

"It was so scary! I thought I was going to die!" Moon said breathless. "I was the one who was scared!" Shang said in an almost angry tone; but soon after he realized what he just said and he blushed turning his head away. But then he felt a soft hand caressing his hair and looked at Moon's face. She was a bit flushed too but was smiling and looking at him with her bright eyes.

She brought her face closer and closer to his as he tried to pull his head back, but he went still and widened his eyes when she kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted no more than three seconds but he was very surprised and it only made him blush even more.

"W-Why did you did that?!" Shang asked embarrassed of what had just happened, he never thought of kissing someone until now; BECAUSE HE WAS JUST A KID! And with his innocence of a kid, he always thought that kissing was just between adults and it was disgusting, but he didn't feel this kind of sensation when she kissed him.

"Because I had to thank you for saving me, and because I didn't had anything to pay my debt, I gave love." Moon said and smiled tenderly, with her face blushing. "Actually it was me who paid a debt saving you; because you saved me at the alley, my debt is paid." He said "Come back here in the afternoon to us see each other again."

"Yes, I'll come back Li!" Moon said as she turned around and walked away, Shang turned away as well and walked to his home in time for lunch; if he arrived home late, his mother would scold him. He walked for about twenty minutes before arriving home; his mother was at the garden waiting for him.

"Did you have fun dear? Why your hair is even messier than usual?" Li Wang asked softy at her son. "I met a girl and we played all morning, the best thing was she made me fight the boys that kept bothering me." "And you did that?" His mother asked surprised. "I did and thanks to that, they will never mess with me again. I gave them a big beating!" He put his hands on his hips and said proudly. "I always knew you could beat all those idiots by yourself!" She said proudly as she stood up and raised her hands up.

"Are you two hungry or not?" Said a tall figure who appeared at the entrance of the house, it was General Li. "Hey father, we're going!" Shang said to his father, and him and his mother entered at the house.

While the family ate the lunch made by the maid, Li Wang told her husband what their son did that morning and about the girl; Shang thought that his father would be mad at him, but instead, he said smiling "A real man doesn't really fight for futile reasons, but defending yourself is a noble reason, and you have shown that your fighting ability is impressive!"

He smiled back at his father; He didn't mention to his mother what happened on the bridge or after that, as he knew his parents would mock his reaction to his first kiss (though it wasn't exactly a kiss).

Shang quickly finished lunch and got up from the table. "Hey! Where are you going?" General Li asked confused to his son.

"I'll go meet the girl again! See you later Mom and Dad!" His parents looked at each other and went back to lunch; the boy ran back to the place he promised to meet the girl again, he didn't understand why he wanted to see the girl again, but he followed his instincts.


End file.
